A Spoonful of Sugar
by con queste ali rotte
Summary: Richter never did like getting sick. More importantly, Richter didn't like taking medicine. It's too bad for Richter that he has a very persistent Aster tending to him. Light RichterxAster drabble. R and R.


**A/N;; So, I think that RichterxAster, along with RichterxEmil, are two of the best pairings of all time. So here you go, a quick RichterxAster drabble for you because I can't sleep and I have nothing better to do with my time. I'm thinking about writing a RichterxEmil oneshot, but that depends. You guys tell me if I should ! R and R, as always, loves.**

**DISCLAIMER;; Unfortunately, I don't own Richter Abend or Aster, nor do I own anything from Dawn of the New World or am affiliated with the creators. But if I did. . . [/evil laughter]**

**- - - - - **

Richter Abend hated being sick.

Richter Abend had a fever.

It was late in the day, and the half-elf was resting for the moment in Sybak's inn. He'd been in bed all day long, rather than going to the lab as he'd planned to, to help Aster with their research on Ratatosk. Aster simply would not stand for Richter to be on his feet in his condition, and so, confined Richter to the bed in the small inn. He even went so far as to get people to watch him, check up on him, make sure that he wasn't trying to run off due to cabin fever, to being in bed and in such a small room for so long. Aster did not kid around when his friends were sick; Something similar happened when Rilena had become sick, but the precautions taken against her non-existent attempted escapes were nothing compared to this. It made Richter wonder just what kind of person Aster took him for. As far as he knew, he didn't exactly look like an escapee sort of ninja. As far as he knew, at least. Aster was on a whole other level, and that could be considered good. . . And bad.

A loud groan escaped the half-elf's lips as he rolled over in the bed, laying on his back, now looking at the plain white ceiling. He'd been alone for quite some time, besides the people that came in every once in a while to check up on him. It was too quiet here, and as much as the redhead appreciated the silence, this was unbearable. He needed something to _do_, for crying out loud. If there was a goddess out there, maybe, just _maybe_, she'd give him some sort of activity. . .

And just as he thought that, Aster came waltzing into the room he was being held in, shutting the door behind him. Looking over at the blonde, Richter took notice of the wide smile and the fact that he had his hands behind his back, probably hiding something. Not a good sign. "Hey, Richter," The blonde called cheerfully as he took a seat at the edge of the half-elf's bed. "How're you feeling?"

"Completely fine." Was Richter's flat, blunt reply. "Fine enough to get up and go back to the lab right now, to continue on that research." The bordering irritation in his tone of voice was clearly growing as he waited for a response from the blonde.

Aster simply laughed and pressed a hand to the half-elf's forehead. "Yeah, I don't think so. You still feel kinda warm. Maybe tomorrow you'll be lucky enough to get back to work. But right now, we've got more important things to think about, like. ." He now pulled his hands out from behind his back, revealing a dark plastic bottle and a spoon. ". . Medicine."

Richter grimaced at two things; the sight of the medicine bottle, and how sickly cheerful Aster was, how okay he was with the fact that he was practically torturing the redhead with all of this nonsense. "I'm not taking any of that."

Aster gave a shake of the head and a slight pout at those words, which made Richter look away. Aster had a way with that pout. He got anything he wanted with it. "Come on! If you don't take it, then you won't get better, and you won't be able to research anything."

"No." Was Richter's still firm reply. Aster sighed in sudden determination, and then, after a moment or so of thought, he smiled coyly.

"Alright. Then I guess I'll just have to make you."

Richter's eyes, which had shut with his declaration of not taking the medicine, opened as he turned to look back at the blonde. "You're going to make me ? Right. What are you going to do - - -" His sentence was cut off suddenly, for when he'd fully turned his head to face Aster, he felt the blonde's lips pressed against his own for a brief moment. It felt almost as if the blonde was smirking into the sudden kiss, as if to say, 'I win'. When Aster had pulled back, Richter's mouth opened in the slightest, as if in shock, and that was the time that Aster struck. He'd already poured a small dosage of the medicine into the spoon and put it into Richter's mouth. The liquid slid off the spoon and down the half-elf's throat, causing him to near-gag at the foul taste.

Aster grinned brightly at the dumbfounded look on the half-elf's face and laughed, pouring a little more of the foul medicine into the spoon. His eyes crinkled slightly with his smile as he capped the bottle.

"Well, that's one teaspoon, but the dosage says you need three teaspoons. This should be fun, huh, Richter? Come on, open wide. . . Or am I gonna have to make you take it again ?"

Perhaps getting sick wasn't as bad as he'd always thought.

**- - - **

**Urgh. It started off good in the beginning and then ended off too . . . Ugh. **

**Oh, well. It was cute, all in all. R and R, please. **


End file.
